


dogs and love

by pearlselegancies



Category: Knight Squad (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, slight angst at the start but that's bc ciara overthinks things, this is pure fluff no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Ciara could deal with weird things and weird behaviour. For fucks sake, she was a princess with a secret identity. But Arc was acting weirder than usual. And that was saying something.- or arc gets a dog.... or a dog gets an arc.
Relationships: Arc & Ciara (Knight Squad), Arc/Ciara (Knight Squad)
Kudos: 10





	dogs and love

Ciara could deal with weird things and weird behaviour. For fucks sake, she was a princess with a secret identity. But Arc was acting weirder than usual. And that was saying something. 

Her boyfriend seemed to be constantly covered in grey hairs, smelling like wet towels instead of his usual pine cologne, and he rarely if ever met up with her for lunch anymore. As much as she tried to pretend it didn’t bug her, it did. 

Arc wasn’t the type to cheat. Right? Shaking her head, the brown-skinned girl made her way through the secret passageway and into her room, only to find Arc lying on her bed, speaking softly to…. something? 

The thing moved as it sensed her and then she realized what it was, a dog with ears that stood up like a wolf’s and a wagging tail. “Oh, my goblin.” She said, dropping her bag to the ground. 

Arc looked up sheepishly and the dog escaped his grasp and ran over to her, almost knocking her down in the process. It began to lick her face and she let out a loud squeal of surprise. “Daisy no!” Arc called out and the dog looked at him before continuing to lick Ciara’s face as she pets it. 

“Who's a good doggy!” She giggled, scratching behind the dog's ears as Arc rolled his eyes. She looked at Arc, one eyebrow raised. “When did you get a dog?” 

He shrugged, running a hand through his hair. “I didn’t get a dog, Daisy chose me.” Ciara snorted. “Dogs don’t choose people Arc.” He rolled his eyes at her, before helping her up. 

“Yeah well, this one did. Didn’t you baby?” He cooed as he knelt down next to Daisy who let out a loud bark. Ciara watched them for a moment before pulling Arc up by his sleeve and kissing him. He smirked into the kiss, winding his fingers in her curls. 

They pulled apart and Ciara smiled as she spoke. “Daisy and I have good taste huh?” As if responding, the Husky barked again, and Arc laughed. 

“Hell yeah you do.” 


End file.
